


Jahrestag

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Jahrestag-Universum [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ein Jahr.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahrestag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Sonntag, der 7.6.2015 und ich wuselte durchs Internet. Seit wenigen Tagen dem Münsteraner Tatort verfallen, dachte ich, dass ich ja mal auf Fanfiktion.de gucken könnte, ob es zu dem Tatort eventuell auch ein paar Geschichten gibt. Und dann habe ich sie entdeckt - die Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen. ;) Ich las eine Geschichte davon, und dann noch eine und noch eine ... Ich bin sofort süchtig geworden und war über Stunden nur noch mit lesen beschäftigt. :D Am selben Tag stieß ich auch noch aufs Livejournal und weitere Geschichten und Autoren, AO3 habe ich erst eine Weile später entdeckt.
> 
> Ein großes DANKESCHÖN geht an dieser Stelle an alle Autoren, deren Geschichten ich im letzten Jahr verschlungen habe. Danke für ganz ganz ganz viele schöne Lesestunden! Ich mag/liebe unzählige der Geschichten, und viele davon habe ich bereits weitaus mehr als nur einmal gelesen. :D
> 
> Mit den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen hat vor genau einem Jahr meine „Thiel/Boerne-Geschichten-Lese-Sucht” begonnen - Und dieser Jahrestag ist mir natürlich eine kleine Geschichte wert! :D
> 
> Liebe Cricri, ich hoffe sehr, dass dir diese Geschichte ein wenig gefällt! Es könnte sein, dass etwas oft das Wort Liebe vorkommt ... ;) Und es könnte auch sein, dass die Geschichte ganz schlimm fluffig ist. :D

„Nun schau endlich mal hin, Frank.“  
„Ich seh's doch.“  
„Ohne hinzugucken? Ich bewundere ja deine Fähigkeiten.“  
Thiel rollte innerlich kurz mit den Augen, und wandte seinen Kopf dann nach links.  
Zwei Schwäne, die zusammen ihre Runden auf dem Aasee drehten. Na ja, so irre spannend fand er das nun ja echt nicht. Aber irgendwie bekam er jetzt ziemlich große Lust auf das Hähnchen, das sich daheim in ihrem Kühlschrank befand und darauf wartete, am Abend verzerrt zu werden.  
„Jo, nette Tiere.“  
„Tz, deine Begeisterung ist wieder einmal wirklich überragend.“  
Thiel grinste. Er deutete auf eine freie Bank und griff nach Boernes Hand.  
„Komm, wir setzen uns kurz. Dann können wir den Vie- ... den Schwänen ja ein bisschen zugucken.“  
Er konnte jetzt allmählich sowieso mal wieder eine kleine Pause gebrauchen. Sie waren heute schon ziemlich viel gelaufen. Den freien Sonntag hatten sie für einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang in der Stadt genutzt. Das Wetter war ideal dafür, es war warm, aber nicht zu warm. Nach einer kurzen Rast in einem Café hatten sie sich dann noch auf den Weg hierher zum Aasee gemacht.

Immer noch händchenhaltend nahmen sie Platz, und er lehnte sich gegen Boerne.  
Anfangs hatte Thiel das ja etwas komisch gefunden, kleine Zärtlichkeiten auch in der Öffentlichkeit auszutauschen. Ab und zu registrierte er durchaus ein paar Blicke, es gab eben immer noch genug Menschen, die den Anblick gleichgeschlechtlicher Paare als seltsam empfanden. Aber mittlerweile achtete er kaum noch darauf. Von irgendwelchen Beschimpfungen waren sie bislang zum Glück verschont geblieben.

Ihre Kollegen hatten damals die Nachricht, dass sie ein Paar waren, eigentlich allesamt recht locker aufgefasst. Wenn Thiel so drüber nachdachte, hatten das einige ja schon fast ein bisschen _zu_ locker aufgefasst. Irgendwie hatten die nicht mal wirklich überrascht gewirkt. Komisch. Herberts erste Reaktion, als sie es ihm mitgeteilt hatten, war ein breites Grinsen gewesen. Ein sehr breites Grinsen. Na ja, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich kurz davor wieder mal einen Joint reingezogen.

Ein Jahr. Ein Jahr auf den Tag genau waren sie nun zusammen. Und auch nach einem Jahr kribbelte es immer noch gewaltig, wenn er an den Tag dachte, der ganz schön viel verändert hatte.

 

Verändert hatte sich bereits davor so einiges. Thiel hatte es schon seit einer ganzen Weile gemerkt. Gemerkt, dass Boerne ihm irgendwie nicht mehr so oft wie sonst auf die Nerven ging, dass er dafür aber immer öfter andere Empfindungen in ihm auslöste. Empfindungen, die ihn ganz schön verwirrten und irgendwie ja auch fast ein wenig Angst machten.  
Warum flatterten denn mittlerweile nahezu jedes Mal Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch umher, wenn er in Boernes Nähe war? Und warum schlug sein Herz in letzter Zeit schneller, sobald er länger an Boerne dachte? Das hatte es zwar auch früher manchmal getan, wenn er an Boerne gedacht hatte, da aber nur wenn er sich wieder mal zurecht über ihn geärgert hatte. Warum hatte es neulich eigentlich so gekribbelt, als Boernes Hand einen Moment auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatte? Und wieso gefielen ihm bloß Boernes Augen auf einmal so verdammt gut? Früher war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schön die eigentlich waren. Und Boernes Lächeln erst, wenn es nicht gerade ein überhebliches war ... Ob sein Bart eigentlich kitzelte beim ... _Ach Scheiße._  
Auch wenn er es nicht so wirklich wahrhaben wollte, aber alles deutete eindeutig daraufhin, die Indizien ließen leider keinen anderen Schluss zu: Er hatte sich in Boerne verliebt.  
Verliebt. In Boerne. Oh Gott ... War ja irgendwie auch schön nach langer Zeit wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben, wieder verliebt zu sein. Aber warum hatte er sich denn ausgerechnet in Boerne verliebt? Sicher, sie verbrachten recht viel Zeit miteinander, wenn auch in den meisten Fällen nicht gerade freiwillig von seiner Seite aus. Und irgendwie war Boerne ja schon lange so etwas wie eine Vertrauensperson für ihn. Aber deswegen hätte er sich ja nicht gleich in ihn verlieben müssen. Na ja, vielleicht war das ja jetzt auch nur so eine kurze, vorübergehende Phase. Ja, wahrscheinlich.  
Aber die Schmetterlinge wollten einfach nicht verschwinden, diese hartnäckigen Mistviecher. 

Eines abends fragte Boerne ihn dann, ob er noch mit zu ihm rüber kommen wolle auf ein Glas Wein, er hätte gerade eine Flasche geöffnet. Und Thiel hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden.  
Sie saßen dann auf Boernes Couch, jeder mit seinem Glas in der Hand, und sie unterhielten sich ein bisschen über die Arbeit.  
Thiel konnte sich nicht so recht helfen, irgendwie machte Boerne die ganze Zeit einen recht ... unruhigen Eindruck. Immer wieder mal fuhr er sich kurz durch die Haare. Und hatte seine Hand da nicht gerade ein wenig gezittert? Was könnte ihn denn so dermaßen nervös machen, dass er sogar zitterte? Na ja, vielleicht erwartete er ja irgendeine unangenehme Post oder so.  
Und dann wurde auch Thiel immer nervöser. Nervös war er ja mittlerweile ohnehin immer in Boernes Nähe, und jetzt hatte Boerne ihm schon ein paar Mal zwischendurch so einen ... undefinierbaren Blick zugeworfen. Und dann stellte Boerne sein Glas ab und rückte näher an ihn ran, sehr nah. Boernes Bein berührte seines. Was sollte das denn jetzt?  
„Thiel?“  
„Hm?“  
„Wenn ich Sie jetzt küsse, hauen Sie mir dann eine rein?“  
Fast. Fast hätte Thiel sein Glas einfach fallen gelassen. Er starrte Boerne ungläubig an, und das Blut in seinen Ohren begann ganz gewaltig zu rauschen.  
_Küssen._ Oh Gott, Boerne wollte ihn küssen. Ihn. Küssen.  
Er wollte das ja durchaus sehr gerne, Boerne küssen und so, ihm nah sein. Er hätte doch aber nie damit gerechnet, dass Boerne das auch wollen könnte. Er hatte überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass das vielleicht der Fall sein könnte, nicht mal kurz. Von vornherein hatte er das automatisch ausgeschlossen.  
Aber Boerne _wollte_ ihn küssen, und vielleicht wollte er ja auch ... ein bisschen mehr noch? Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Thiel plötzlich von einer ganz großen Panikwelle überrollt.  
Boerne sah ihn lächelnd an und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.  
Allmählich sollte er ja wohl mal irgendwas sagen. „Boerne, ich ... ich ...“  
„Ja, Thiel?“  
„Ich ...“  
„Ja?“  
„Scheiße!“  
Thiel knallte sein Glas auf den Tisch, sprang auf und rannte in den Flur. Fast hätte er schon nach der Türklinke gegriffen und wäre in seine Wohnung abgehauen, aber dann blieb er stehen. Wovor genau lief er denn eigentlich gerade weg?  
„Frank“, ertönte es hinter ihm, ganz weich und leise.  
Gott, Thiels Herz raste so unglaublich, und ihm war schon so irre schlecht vor Aufregung. Langsam, ganz langsam drehte er sich zu Boerne um.  
„Boerne, ich ... “ Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit meiner Frage erschreckt habe.“  
„Na ja, ich ... ich bin etwas überrascht.“ Etwas war ja stark untertrieben. Er senkte den Kopf, ehe er weiter sprach.  
„Ich hätte mit solch einer Frage von Ihnen ... von dir ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet.“  
„Möchtest du sie mir jetzt vielleicht trotzdem beantworten?“, fragte Boerne mit sanfter Stimme.  
Thiel schluckte, atmete kurz tief durch, und sah Boerne dann wieder an. „Nein“, sagte er entschlossen.  
„Nein?“  
„Das ... war meine Antwort auf deine Frage.“  
Ein oder zwei Sekunden schien Boerne zu überlegen, dann legte sich wieder ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht.  
Er kam einen Schritt näher. Und dann noch einen. Thiel musste erneut schlucken. Oh Gott, sein armes Herz.  
Boerne überwand das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen. Er legte seine Hände in Thiels Nacken, und Thiel platzierte seine Hände etwas zögernd an Boernes Hüften.  
„Ich verlasse mich ja darauf, dass du mir die Frage ehrlich beantwortet hast“, murmelte Boerne, dann beugte er sich ein Stück hinunter und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Thiels.  
Und Thiel bekam augenblicklich weiche Knie. Das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte noch etwas stärker als vorher schon, und sein Herz würde ihm vermutlich gleich aus der Brust gehüpft kommen. Himmel, wie konnte ihn ein Kuss bloß so dermaßen aus dem Konzept bringen? Und bisher waren es ja nur Boernes Lippen, die er da auf seinen spürte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, gleich auch Boernes Zunge ... Boerne zog seinen Mund wieder zurück.  
Oh. Thiel wollte ja schon fast fragen, ob das jetzt etwa schon alles gewesen war, doch dann lagen Boernes Lippen auch schon erneut auf seinen. Diesmal drückte Boerne mit seiner Zunge ganz leicht gegen Thiels Lippen, und er öffnete sie. Boernes Zunge glitt flink in seinen Mund, und ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich. Thiel seufzte leise. Es war ein unglaublich schönes und aufregendes Gefühl, Boernes Zunge an seiner eigenen zu spüren. Boerne schmeckte ein wenig nach Rotwein und ... Boerne zog seinen Mund ein weiteres Mal zurück.  
Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Er wollte einen längeren Kuss! Weiche Knie hin oder her, vielleicht sollte jetzt ja lieber mal er die Initiative ergreifen. Entschlossen löste er seine rechte Hand von Boernes Hüfte, griff nach Boernes Krawatte und zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss an sich. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber er konnte Boernes Lächeln genau spüren. Diesmal war es Thiel, der seine Zunge gegen die Lippen des anderen drückte, und Boerne öffnete sie sofort für ihn. Ihre Zungen berührten sich wieder, und wurden schnell sicherer und vertrauter im Umgang miteinander. Diesmal küssten sie sich tief und lange. Na also, ging doch.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte Boerne ganz warm und Thiel lachte sanft.  
„Dein Bart kitzelt ein bisschen beim Küssen.“  
„Schlimm?“  
„Nein, schön.“  
Dann fragte Boerne ihn, ob sie sich nicht wieder zusammen hinsetzen wollten, weil das doch viel gemütlicher wäre, als hier im Flur stehen zu bleiben. Thiel nickte und folgte ihm zurück ins Wohnzimmer und auf die Couch.

Ein wenig unsicher nahm er ein Stück von Boerne entfernt Platz.  
„Eben beim Küssen warst du ja nicht so schüchtern”, neckte Boerne sanft, und öffnete einladend seine Arme für ihn. „Du kannst ruhig ein bisschen näher kommen.“  
Und Thiel nahm die Einladung an, rückte langsam näher und schmiegte sich in Boernes Arme. Sein Herz schlug nach wie vor wie ein Presslufthammer. Vor wenigen Minuten hatten sie hier noch ganz normal gesessen mit ihrem Wein in der Hand, und über die Arbeit gesprochen. Und nun lag er hier in Boernes Armen, nachdem sie sich davor geküsst hatten. Ein wenig unwirklich kam ihm das Ganze ja nun schon noch vor. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Sehr gut sogar.  
Einen Moment saßen sie einfach so da, aneinander gekuschelt und ohne etwas zu reden.  
Dann streichelte Boerne mit der rechten Hand vorsichtig durch sein Haar, und er seufzte leise.  
„Das magst du, hm?“  
„Ja.“  
Boerne streichelte ihn weiter. Schön.  
„Dein Herz rast“, merkte Boerne an. „Ich finde das ja sehr schön, dass ich dich so unglaublich nervös mache.“  
Ein klein wenig selbstgefällig klang das jetzt ja schon. Thiel löste sich ein Stück aus der Umarmung und grinste ihn an.  
„Ich bin hier aber nicht der Einzige, dessen Herz gerade verdammt schnell schlägt.“  
Boerne grinste zurück. „Du machst mich eben auch ein wenig nervös.“  
„Ach ja, nur ein wenig? Vorhin hat sogar deine Hand gezittert.“  
Mit einem Mal wurde Boerne ernst. Hatte er jetzt etwa irgendwas falsches gesagt?  
„Nun ja, vorhin war ich durchaus ... sehr nervös, weil ich nicht genau wusste, ob ich das in letzter Zeit wirklich alles richtig gedeutet habe.“  
„Was genau meinst du?“  
„Deine Blicke zum Beispiel, die du mir immer wieder mal zugeworfen hast, oder wie du reagiert hast, wenn ich dich mal kurz berührt habe.“ Boerne grinste wieder.  
Thiel spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht kroch. Offensichtlich hatte er sich ja nicht gerade unauffällig verhalten.  
„Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht habe, und dass wir beide dasselbe wollen“, raunte Boerne, beugte sich ein Stück vor und küsste ihn zart am unteren, linken Mundwinkel.  
Wollten sie das denn wirklich? Dasselbe? Boerne hatte ja noch gar nicht gesagt, was er eigentlich wollte. Klar, alles deutete schon stark darauf hin, dass Boerne nicht nur mal eben ein bisschen mit ihm herum knutschen wollte, sondern dass er ... was Ernstes wollte. Um sicher zu gehen, dass das wirklich so war, würde er Boerne jetzt aber lieber mal darauf ansprechen.

„Wie geht es nun eigentlich weiter?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Nun ja, wir könnten jetzt noch ein bisschen hier sitzen bleiben, oder aber ...“  
„Das meine ich nicht, Boerne.“  
„Sondern?“  
„Wie geht es mit ... uns weiter?“  
Boernes Blick verfinsterte sich auf der Stelle. „Wie es mit uns weitergeht? Das haben wir doch gerade geklärt!“  
Geklärt? Sie hatten es geklärt? Irgendwie musste das ja an ihm vorbeigegangen sein.  
„Aber ... wir haben doch noch gar nicht darüber geredet, wie es weitergeht.“  
„Wir haben uns geküsst, und wir ... kuscheln gerade miteinander!“  
„Ja, das schon, aber ...“  
„Aber? Wollen wir etwa doch nicht ... dasselbe?“ Boerne löste sich aus der Umarmung und rückte rasch ein Stück von ihm ab. „Dann ... dann verlassen Sie jetzt bitte unverzüglich meine Wohnung!“  
Okay, jetzt war es wirklich ziemlich eindeutig, was Boerne mit _dasselbe_ meinte.  
Boerne hatte eben etwas verletzt geklungen, und als Thiel ihn jetzt da so sitzen sah, mit ganz zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck, konnte er sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn das vielleicht ein bisschen gemein war.  
„Schön, dass ich zu Ihrer Belustigung beitragen kann.“  
Thiel musste noch stärker grinsen. Er rückte wieder näher an Boerne ran, strich ihm eine kleine, widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann beugte er sich langsam vor.  
„Ich möchte nicht gehen, Herr Professor. Ich ... möchte sehr gerne bleiben.“  
Boernes Mundwinkel zogen sich wieder leicht nach oben, und Thiel drückte ihm einen ganz sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach ließ er sich äußerst bereitwillig in Boernes Arme ziehen.  
„Ich habe mir das schon ziemlich lange gewünscht“, flüsterte Boerne.  
Dann unterhielten sie sich noch sehr lange, und tauschten den ein oder anderen Kuss aus.

 

Ja, so war das gewesen vor einem Jahr. Seitdem waren sie zusammen. Er und Boerne. _Boerne und er,_ würde Boerne ihn jetzt natürlich verbessern. 

Boerne ließ Thiels Hand los, aber nur um im Anschluss seinen Arm um ihn zu legen. Thiel lächelte. Boerne war sehr schmusebedürftig. Und er war sehr zärtlich. Thiel seufzte, lehnte sich etwas stärker gegen seinen Freund und sah einem der Schwäne dabei zu, wie er sich sein Gefieder putzte.

 

Zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen, hatten sie erst nach fast einem Monat. Bis dahin war es immer sehr schön gewesen, sich zu küssen, sich gegenseitig zu berühren, zu streicheln, sich gegenseitig mit dem Mund zu liebkosen und zu verwöhnen, herauszufinden was der jeweils andere ganz besonders mochte und was eher nicht so.  
Sie saßen abends auf der Couch, und den Film, den sie sich ansahen, fand Thiel so schrecklich langweilig, dass er dann irgendwann lieber anfing, Boerne ein bisschen zu küssen. Erst auf den Mund und dann am Hals, da wo Boerne es besonders mochte.  
Boerne seufzte und zog ihn nach einer Weile rittlings auf seinen Schoss.  
Thiel schmunzelte. „Findest du den Film auch so langweilig?“  
„Das hier ist auf jeden Fall um ein vielfaches interessanter.“  
Thiel lachte leise, dann fasste er nach Boernes Hemd, knöpfte es auf und schob es ein Stück beiseite. Er streichelte ein wenig die nackte, warme Haut, beugte sich vor und küsste Boernes linkes Schlüsselbein. Dann widmete er sich Boernes Brustwarzen, das war auch etwas, das Boerne ganz besonders gerne mochte. Er küsste sie und saugte immer wieder sanft daran.  
Boerne keuchte leise, und Thiel konnte fühlen, wie sie beide immer erregter wurden.  
„Ich würde so gerne mit dir schlafen“, hauchte er gegen Boernes Mund, und er konnte sehen, wie Boernes Augen sofort eine Nuance dunkler wurden.  
Boerne nickte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Gut, du kannst ja jetzt schon einmal ins Schlafzimmer vorgehen.“  
„Und du?“  
„Ich muss noch kurz was aus der Küche holen.“  
„Aus der Küche?“, fragte er leicht verwundert. „Alles was wir brauchen, befindet sich doch ... in der Nachttischschublade.“  
„Na ja, aber keine Teelichter.“  
„Teelichter?“  
„Nun ja, ich denke, dass die für ein wenig Romantik sorgen könnten.“  
Thiel lachte leise. „Also ich brauche keine Teelichter.“  
„Und wie wäre es dann mit etwas Musik? Es ist ja erwiesen, dass ...“  
„Die brauche ich auch nicht.“ Schonmal gar nicht irgendwelche Operngesänge.  
„Ich brauche nur dich“, raunte er.  
Boernes Augen wurden noch eine weitere Spur dunkler. Sie standen auf, Boerne schaltete noch schnell den Fernseher aus, dann verschwanden sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sie zogen sich gegenseitig aus, sanken zusammen aufs Bett, küssten und streichelten sich.  
Dann fragte Boerne, ob Thiel den aktiven Part übernehmen wollte, ob ihm das lieber wäre. Aber er wollte es gerne umgekehrt, wollte Boerne in sich spüren, und er fragte Boerne, ob das okay wäre.  
Boerne nickte. „Ja.“  
Als es dann wenig später ernst wurde, Boerne ihm ein Kissen unter sein Becken schob und die kleine Tube öffnete, wurde ihm irgendwie doch ein wenig mulmig zumute, und er hatte Bedenken, ob das alles richtig passen würde und so.  
„Frank?“  
„Hm?“  
„Hast du Angst?“  
„Nö, wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
Aber er konnte Boerne wieder einmal nichts vormachen. „Frank!“  
„Na ja, ein kleines bisschen vielleicht“, gab er zu, und wurde vermutlich ziemlich rot dabei. Ein wenig schämte er sich jetzt ja schon, schließlich war er kein Teenie mehr.  
Boerne legte die Tube beiseite, beugte sich über ihn, lächelte warm und streichelte ihm über die Wange.  
„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen.“  
Boerne küsste ihn, küsste ihn immer wieder, bis die Angst und die Scham verflogen waren.  
Es konnte losgehen, und Boerne griff erneut nach der Tube. Boerne ließ sich jede Menge Zeit, war vorsichtig, küsste und streichelte ihn zwischendurch, und hielt immer wieder inne, wenn Thiel sich mal für einen kurzen Moment etwas verkrampfte.  
Dann war Thiel bereit, wollte Boerne spüren. Boerne drang vorsichtig in ihn ein und fing an, sich in ihm zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann allmählich etwas schneller. Thiel stöhnte und klammerte sich an Boernes Rücken fest.  
Boerne war in ihm. In seinem Körper, und ganz tief in seinem Herzen.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Zum ersten Mal sagte er diese drei Worte zu Boerne.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, keuchte Boerne gegen seine Lippen, bevor sie sich tief küssten.  
Es war Boerne, der zuerst über die Klippe sprang. Thiel folgte ihm wenig später.

 

Liebe. Ja, die empfand er wirklich ganz stark für Boerne. Auch dann, wenn es gerade mal nicht so harmonisch zwischen ihnen war.

 

An ihren ersten richtig großen Beziehungsstreit erinnerte sich Thiel nur zu gut noch. Da war er wirklich ganz schön wütend auf Boerne gewesen. Der hatte sich in einen ziemlich wichtigen Fall reingehängt, hatte es wieder einmal einfach nicht lassen können, obwohl er ihn mehrmals darum gebeten hatte. Und dann hatte natürlich auch die Klemm Wind von der Sache bekommen und es hatte ein ziemliches Donnerwetter gegeben, vor allem für Thiel.  
Abends fuhren sie zusammen heim, und Thiel sprach kein Wort während der Fahrt.  
„Es tut mir leid, Frank.“  
„Ja ja, ich weiß.“  
Als sie zusammen die Wohnung betraten, bereute es Thiel dann ganz kurz, dass sie schon nach wenigen Wochen zusammengezogen waren. Lieber wäre er ja jetzt in seine eigenen vier Wände gegangen. Einen Moment später taten ihm diese Gedanken aber fast schon wieder leid. Er hatte es ja schön gefunden, als Boerne gefragt hatte, ob er zu ihm ziehen wolle, weil er die größere Wohnung von beiden hatte. Und normalerweise wohnte er ja auch gerne mit Boerne zusammen. Aber jetzt war er halt gerade so wütend auf ihn und hätte ein wenig Abstand für den Rest des abends nicht verkehrt gefunden.

Sie aßen zusammen zu Abend, auch das lief schweigend ab. Während Boerne danach ins Bad verschwand, setzte sich Thiel auf die Couch, schaltete den Fernseher ein, und verfolgte mit mäßigem Interesse irgendeine Tierdokumentation.  
Boerne setzte sich dann etwas später im Pyjama neben ihn und ließ einigen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Nach einigen Minuten rückte er aber langsam näher und wollte sich offensichtlich an ihn kuscheln.  
„Lass mich, Boerne. Ich mag jetzt nicht.“  
„Frank ...“ Boerne legte die Hand auf sein Knie.  
„Lass mich!“, fuhr er ihn barsch an, und schob seine Hand fort.  
Boerne musste sichtbar schlucken. „Frank“, sagte er wenig später ganz leise.  
„Was ist denn?“  
„Bitte stoß' mich nicht weg. Das ertrage ich nicht.“  
Verdammt, wie sollte er bei diesen Worten und Boernes Blick dazu denn länger hart bleiben? Gar nicht. Er schaffte es nicht. Er stieß einen innerlichen Seufzer aus.  
„Dann komm' jetzt halt her.“  
Er öffnete seine Arme, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, schließlich war er nicht weniger wütend als vorher.  
Boerne kuschelte sich ganz schnell hinein, verbarg seinen Kopf an Thiels Schulter, und schlang seine Arme um ihn, fast wie ein Ertrinkender. Wirkte ein bisschen so, als hätte Boerne davor Angst, dass er es sich gleich doch noch anders überlegen und ihn von sich stoßen könnte. Das würde er jetzt aber sowieso nicht mehr übers Herz bringen.  
„Frank?“, hörte er gedämpft Boernes Stimme.  
„Was ist?“  
„Du ... liebst mich jetzt doch immer noch, oder?“  
„Wie bitte?“ Diese Frage meinte Boerne jetzt ja wohl nicht ernst! „Soll das etwa ein Witz sein, Boerne?“  
Boerne löste sich etwas aus der Umarmung, hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Nein.“  
„Boerne! Meine Gefühle für dich ändern sich doch nicht plötzlich, nur weil ich ... ein bisschen wütend auf dich bin.“  
„Du bist nur ein bisschen wütend auf mich?“  
Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über Boernes Gesicht, verschwand aber gleich wieder.  
„Na ja, vielleicht bin ich auch ziemlich wütend.“ Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben, und er griff nach Boernes Hand.  
„Hör' mir mal zu. Das ist gerade mit Sicherheit nicht das letzte Mal, dass ich wütend auf dich bin. Und wir werden bestimmt noch ganz oft streiten. Weil du so bist wie du bist, und ich so bin wie ich bin. Aber ... das wird nie etwas an meinen Gefühlen für dich ändern, okay?“  
Boerne nickte schwach. „Manchmal habe ich einfach so eine Angst, weißt du?“  
„Wovor?“, fragte Thiel mit sanfter Stimme und vergrub seine Nase in Boernes Haaren.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Boerne antwortete. „Dass das mit uns auf Dauer nicht funktioniert.“  
Thiel bekam einen ziemlichen Kloß im Hals. Weil Boerne so ehrlich war, sich ihm gerade so öffnete.  
Ganz frei war er von solchen Ängsten ja auch nicht immer, schließlich waren sie nun einmal arg verschieden. Aber er war zuversichtlich. Zuversichtlich, dass sie es trotzdem schaffen würden. Das mit ihnen.  
„Karl-Friedrich?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Boerne schmiegte sich wieder dichter an ihn, und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gerade noch ein ganzes Stück mehr zusammengerückt waren.  
„Es tut mir leid, Frank.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Bist du immer noch so wütend?“  
„Ja.“ Thiel ließ seine Hand unter Boernes Pyjamaoberteil gleiten und er fing an, ihn behutsam am Rücken zu streicheln. „Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Thiel streichelte Boerne weiter, und irgendwann nahm er dann leise regelmäßige Atemzüge wahr. Boerne war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Das fand er ja auch eigentlich sehr schön, aber ganz so wahnsinnig bequem war die Stellung dann auch wieder nicht, in der er auf der Couch saß. Außerdem war er noch voll angezogen. Großartig bewegen wollte er sich jetzt aber auch nicht mehr, dann hätte er Boerne ja vielleicht wieder geweckt.  
Thiel grinste. Ja, das musste Liebe sein.

Natürlich sollte Thiel recht behalten, und sie stritten auch danach noch oft miteinander. Aber ihrer Liebe zueinander konnten sie sich dennoch immer sicher sein.  
Na ja, und die Versöhnungen hinterher waren meistens auch ziemlich schön. Eine besonders schöne hatte mal hier am Aasee stattgefunden. Abends. Auf einer Bank. Aber es war eine andere gewesen, als die, auf der sie gerade saßen.

 

Einmal hatte eine anstrengende Woche hinter Thiel gelegen. Jeden Tag war er erst spät heimgekommen, hatte nur noch schnell was gegessen und war dann totmüde ins Bett gefallen. Es war Samstagabend, schon wieder recht spät, und die anderen Kollegen waren längst gegangen. Zum Glück hatte er jetzt ja erst einmal einen Tag frei. Boerne würde ihn gleich abholen kommen.  
Er fuhr noch seinen Computer runter und wollte gerade nach seiner Jacke greifen, als Boerne lächelnd sein Büro betrat.  
„Du hättest doch nicht extra hoch kommen brauchen.“  
Boerne ging auf ihn zu, zog ihn in seine Arme, und küsste ihn tief und gierig.  
„Da freut sich aber jemand ganz schön, mich zu sehen.“  
„Ich habe so eine Lust auf dich“, raunte Boerne gegen seinen Mund.  
Boernes Worte jagten ihm einen angenehmen Schauer durch den Körper und weckten augenblicklich auch seine eigene Lust. Sie hatten seit fast einer Woche keinen Sex miteinander gehabt, Thiel war einfach viel zu müde dafür gewesen.  
„Dann lass' uns jetzt mal ganz schnell nach Hause fahren.“  
„Nun ja ...“ Boerne lächelte verschmitzt und zog ein wenig die linke Augenbraue hoch. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Thiels Schreibtisch, dann guckte er wieder Thiel an.  
_Oh._

Und dann war da vor zwei Monaten diese Party von der Klemm gewesen. Boerne hatte seinen Spaß daran gehabt, ihn da ständig so ein bisschen zu nerven und zu provozieren. Und irgendwann platzte Thiel dann der Kragen, und sie gingen vor die Tür, damit er mal kurz ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Boerne reden konnte. Na ja, und dann war da halt dieser Abstellraum ...

 

Langeweile empfand er mit Boerne an seiner Seite nie.

 

Manchmal ging ihm Boerne mit seiner etwas übertriebenen Ordnungsliebe auf die Nerven, dann ließ er schonmal extra irgendwo zerknüllt ein Kleidungsstück herumliegen, nur um Boerne ein bisschen zu ärgern. 

Boernes Musikgeschmack fand er ziemlich gruselig. Trotzdem hatte er ihn einmal freiwillig in die Oper begleitet. Er war es sogar, der die Karten besorgt hatte. Zu Boernes Geburtstag. Boerne freute sich so sehr darüber, dass Thiel die Ohrenstöpsel dann doch lieber zuhause ließ.

Für Fußball ließ sich Boerne beim besten Willen nicht erwärmen. Trotzdem guckte er hin und wieder mal ein Spiel mit Thiel an, und freute sich mit ihm, wenn der FC St. Pauli gewann. Einmal waren ein paar von Thiels Fußballkumpels zu Besuch da gewesen, und Boerne hatte sich mit denen sogar beinahe gut verstanden. Na ja, beinahe.

Shoppen mit Boerne glich einem kleinem Albtraum. Einmal wollte Boerne ein paar neue Hemden besorgen gehen, und Thiel begleitete ihn. Würde ja sicher nicht allzu lange dauern. Sie gingen von Laden zu Laden, Boerne probierte gefühlte hundert Hemden an und er hatte an jedem etwas anderes auszusetzen.  
Auf Thiels „Die sehen doch eh alle gleich aus“ reagierte Boerne ziemlich entsetzt. Aber stimmte doch.  
Als sie sich am Abend endlich auf den Heimweg machten, immerhin zwei neue Hemden im Schlepptau, schwor sich Thiel, Boerne auf keinen Fall nochmal bei irgendeinem Klamottenkauf zu begleiten. Ne, in Zukunft konnte der schön alleine los. Aber natürlich ging er dann beim nächsten Mal doch wieder mit. Und beim übernächsten Mal auch.

Das mit dem Urlaub war auch so eine Sache. Letztes Jahr hatten sie sich nicht einigen können, wo es im Sommer hingehen sollte. Thiel wollte ans Meer, Boerne in die Berge, und keiner wollte nachgeben.  
„Ich hab's“, meinte Boerne plötzlich. „Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach, und der Gewinner darf entscheiden, wo wir hinfahren?“  
„Findest du das nicht etwas albern, Boerne?“ Na ja, wenn er so drüber nachdachte, war die Idee aber vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht.  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Thiel gewonnen, und Boernes Laune war im Keller.  
„Das war deine Idee mit dem Schach.“  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Boerne und verließ den Raum. Wenig später kam er zurück, den Laptop im Schlepptau. Er wirkte schon wieder ein bisschen besser gelaunt.  
„Nun ja, dann lass uns jetzt mal nach passablen Hotels schauen.“  
Thiel musste grinsen, und drückte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Nächstes Jahr fahren wir in die Berge, versprochen.“

Einmal war Thiel krank gewesen. Er hatte schreckliche Halsschmerzen, und es gab kaum etwas, das er mehr hasste. Die Schmerzen sorgten für ganz miese Laune, und er war ziemlich motzig zu Boerne. Hinterher tat ihm das natürlich leid.  
Abends konnte er vor Schmerzen nicht einschlafen, und wälzte sich im Bett umher.  
„Was ist los, Frank?“, erklang es müde neben ihm.  
Oh nein, jetzt hatte er Boerne geweckt. „Mich nerven nur die Scheißschmerzen etwas.“  
Boerne stand auf, und kochte ihm einen Tee.

Boerne sprach gerne und viel, meistens ja etwas zu viel. Aber er konnte auch ohne Probleme still sein. Neulich ging es Thiel nicht gut, ein Fall auf der Arbeit hatte ihn doch ziemlich mitgenommen. Boerne hatte ihn wortlos in den Arm genommen, ihn gehalten.  
Manchmal wollte auch Boerne einfach nur in den Arm genommen werden. Und dann nahm Thiel ihn in den Arm, hielt ihn.

 

„Wollen wir langsam heim gehen? Ich habe tierischen Hunger.“  
Die Schwäne waren inzwischen ohnehin nur noch als kleine, weiße Punkte in der Ferne erkennbar.  
„Bevor mein armer Schatz fast verhungert, gehen wir natürlich.“  
„Haha.“ Er fuhr mit der Hand in Boernes Haare, und verwuschelte sie ihm etwas. Das konnte Boerne gar nicht leiden.  
„Hey!“  
Thiel grinste, drückte Boerne schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund, dann standen sie auf.

Ein schöner Tag neigte sich allmählich dem Ende zu. Thiel lächelte. Es hatte morgens schon sehr schön angefangen. 

 

Thiel war aufgewacht und hatte direkt in Boernes strahlende Augen geguckt. Sie lagen sich seitlich gegenüber.  
„Morgen. Bist du schon lange wach?“  
„Nein, erst seit ein paar Minuten.“ Boerne grinste. „Ich konnte mich wieder einmal davon überzeugen, wie niedlich du im Schlaf aussiehst.“  
„Boah, Boerne!“  
„Was denn?“  
„Du weißt genau, dass du mich nicht niedlich nennen sollst!“  
„Aber du siehst wirklich niedlich aus, wenn du schläfst.“  
„Boerne, aufhören!“  
Boernes Grinsen wurde breiter. „Wenn du dich so ein wenig aufregst, finde ich das ja auch ziemlich niedlich.“  
„Boerne! Ich warne dich. Hör' auf damit.“ Spielerisch drohte er mit dem Zeigefinger.  
„Okay, ich hör' schon auf. Mein ... niedlicher Schatz.“  
Thiels linker Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. „Oh, na warte!“  
Er zog Boerne schnell in seine Arme und biss ihm ganz leicht ins Ohr, bevor er ihm einen langen Kuss gab.  
„Wollen wir jetzt aufstehen und frühstücken, oder ... lieber noch ein bisschen im Bett bleiben?“, fragte Boerne danach mit auf einmal verdächtig dunklen Augen.  
„Ich hätte ja gegen Letzteres nichts einzuwenden.“  
„Sehr gut, ich auch nicht ...“  
Ein weiterer langer Kuss, dann glitt Boernes rechte Hand unter Thiels Shirt, und fing an seinen Bauch zu streicheln. Boerne mochte Thiels Bauch sehr gerne. Und Thiel mochte es sehr gerne, wenn Boerne ihn dort berührte. Boernes rechter Daumen streifte kurz Thiels linke Brustwarze, Thiel stöhnte, und drängte sich stärker gegen Boerne.  
„Können wir dein Shirt vielleicht ausziehen?“, raunte ihm Boerne ins Ohr. „Das ist ja sowieso das Shirt, das mir am wenigsten gefällt.“  
Thiel lachte leise. Sie setzten sich zusammen auf, und Thiel hob seine Arme, Boerne zog ihm flink das Shirt über den Kopf und warf es im Anschluss schwungvoll neben das Bett. Thiel musste grinsen. Manchmal nahm es Boerne mit seiner Ordnungsliebe dann eben doch nicht so genau.  
Er machte sich an Boernes Pyjamaoberteil zu schaffen, und es folgte seinem Shirt.

Thiel ließ sich rücklings zurück ins Bett sinken, Boerne beugte sich über ihn und stützte seine Hände jeweils links und rechts neben seinem Kopf ab. Einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich nur an, sahen sich an und lächelten. Und Thiels Herz schlug einen kleinen Salto. Gott, er liebte Boerne so sehr.  
Boerne beugte sich langsam zu seiner Halskuhle runter und küsste ihn dort.  
„Boerne“, seufzte er.  
Boernes Lippen wanderten über Thiels Hals, er platzierte einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf der empfindlichen Haut.  
„Komm her“, raunte Thiel. Er zog Boerne ganz auf sich und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Sie küssten sich immer wieder gierig, und Thiel fühlte wie sie beide allmählich hart wurden. Boerne fing an, sich etwas gegen ihn zu bewegen, und Thiel keuchte leise in ihren Kuss hinein.  
Boerne richtete sich wieder ein Stück auf, und stützte sich mit der linken Hand neben Thiels Kopf ab. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er erneut über Thiels Bauch. Ganz langsam glitt er immer tiefer, und ließ seine Hand in Thiels Unterhose verschwinden. Er spielte ein wenig mit den kleinen, feinen Härchen und streichelte dann über seine Erektion. Thiel stöhnte leise, er wurde immer härter.  
Boerne zog seine Hand zurück, ließ sich wieder neben Thiel seitlich ins Bett sinken, und rutschte ein Stück nach unten. Dann griff er nach Thiels Unterhose, und Thiel hob schnell sein Becken, damit Boerne sie ihm ausziehen konnte.  
Boerne beugte sich über seine Erektion, und er streichelte ein wenig Thiels Hoden, bevor er sie nacheinander vorsichtig in seinen Mund saugte. Thiel seufzte wohlig.  
Boerne küsste mehrmals seinen Schaft, dann rieb er ein wenig über die sensible Spitze, platzierte auch da einen sanften Kuss und ließ im Anschluss kurz seine Zunge drüber gleiten.  
Thiel seufzte ein weiteres Mal, diesmal schon deutlich lauter. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Boerne seine Lippen um ihn schloss.  
Boerne saugte ein paar Mal an der Spitze und umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge, dann ließ er sie in seinem Mund verschwinden.  
Thiel stöhnte, er grub seine Hand in Boernes Haar und streichelte ihn.  
Boerne bewegte seinen Kopf, leckte und saugte. Thiel schloss die Augen und drückte seinen Kopf ins Kissen. Er durfte Boerne jetzt nicht weiter bei dem zusehen, was er tat. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er es noch einen Moment länger genießen wollte. Aber auch so bahnte sich der Höhepunkt wieder einmal verdammt schnell an.  
Thiels Hand befand sich noch immer in Boernes Haar, die andere krallte er ins Bettlaken. Boerne schloss seine Lippen noch etwas enger um ihn und bewegte seinen Kopf schneller, Thiel stöhnte, immer lauter und lauter.  
„Boerne!“ Sein Orgasmus stand unmittelbar hervor. Boerne ließ kurz von ihm ab, dann nahm er ihn in die Hand und seine Finger flogen nahezu über die Erektion. Thiel konnte endgültig nicht mehr. Er presste seinen Kopf stärker ins Kissen, bog seinen Rücken leicht nach oben, und mit einem letzten tiefen Stöhnen kam er. Er ergoss sich mehrmals über Boernes Hand und auf seinen eigenen Bauch. Boerne ließ seine Hand langsam weiter auf und ab gleiten, er nahm sie erst fort, als Thiels Orgasmus komplett abgeklungen war.  
Thiel blieb erschöpft liegen, Boerne rutschte schnell wieder nach oben, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, dann kuschelte er sich seitlich an ihn, und Thiel legte seinen Arm um ihn.  
Nachdem er sich ein wenig erholt hatte und sein Herz allmählich wieder im normalen Tempo schlug, wandte er seinen Kopf Boerne zu, sie küssten sich mehrmals tief, und Boernes Erektion drückte sich durch den Stoff seiner Pyjamahose immer härter gegen Thiels Hüfte.  
Thiel wollte Boerne jetzt nicht länger warten lassen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und zog Boernes Hose ein Stück runter. Dann schloss er direkt seine Finger um Boerne und stöhnte gleichzeitig mit ihm auf. Boerne war so hart, die Spitze ganz prall und feucht, lange würde es bis zu seinem Höhepunkt nicht dauern. Thiel bewegte seine Hand zügig und fest auf und ab, und Boerne fing fast augenblicklich an, in seine Faust zu stoßen und immer lauter und hastiger gegen seinen Mund zu atmen. „Frank!“  
Thiel liebte diesen Moment, und genoss ihn jedes Mal. Den Moment, wenn Boerne immer mehr die Kontrolle verlor, wenn er kurz davor war, zu kommen. Er ließ von Boerne ab.  
„Frank, bitte ...“  
Er lächelte, beugte sich vor, und saugte etwas an Boernes geöffneter Unterlippe, bevor er seine Hand wieder um ihn schloss, und mit dem Daumen ganz sanft über die nasse Spitze fuhr.  
Und dann sprang Boerne über die Klippe. Er stöhnte und kam in Thiels Hand.  
„Ich liebe dich“, keuchte Boerne etwas atemlos, dann ließ er sich von Thiel in die Arme ziehen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Sie tauschten ein paar kleine Küsse aus, dann blieben sie noch eine Weile aneinander gekuschelt liegen und dösten, bevor sie zusammen ins Bad verschwanden.

Für Frühstück war es danach eigentlich zu spät, so dass sie direkt zum Mittagessen übergingen, und sich etwas von ihrem Lieblingsitaliener bringen ließen. Das machten sie manchmal Sonntags. Thiel ließ sich seine Salamipizza schmecken, und Boerne seine Spaghetti Vongole. Nach dem Essen machten sie sich dann auf den Weg in die Stadt.

 

Ja, es war wirklich ein sehr schöner Tag gewesen. Da war nur so eine Kleinigkeit, die Thiel ein wenig schade fand. Boerne hatte ihn nicht erwähnt, er hatte ihn vergessen. Ihren Jahrestag. Thiel hatte den Tag bisher auch nicht thematisiert, erstmal hatte er abwarten wollen, ob Boerne was dazu dazu würde. Er kannte Boerne ja ziemlich gut, hätte der dran gedacht, hätte der das auch längst erwähnt. Aber Fehlanzeige.  
Nicht, dass das wirklich schlimm wäre. Von Anfang an waren sie sich ja einig gewesen, dass so was wie der Jahrestag keine große Rolle spielte, und dass sie den nicht feiern würden, geschweige denn, dass sie sich da gegenseitig irgendwelche Geschenke machen würden.  
Ne, Geschenke mussten nun ja auch echt nicht sein, das fand er ja selbst völlig übertrieben. Okay, er hatte gestern Boernes Lieblingswein besorgt. Aber nur zufällig. Er war nochmal kurz abends alleine einkaufen gegangen, und dann war er halt auch zufällig am Weinregal vorbeigelaufen, und hatte Boernes Lieblingssorte gesehen und mitgenommen. Und wo er den Wein nun schon gekauft hatte, konnte er den ja jetzt auch heute als Geschenk überreichen.  
Dass Boerne umgekehrt kein Geschenk für ihn hatte, war wirklich kein Problem. Na ja, aber er hatte halt schon gedacht, dass Boerne daran denken würde, dass sie heute seit einem Jahr zusammen waren.  
Vor dem Schlafengehen würde er Boerne daran erinnern welcher Tag heute war, und ihm dann auch den Wein geben.

Als sie daheim waren, schob Thiel schnell das Hähnchen in den Backofen, er hatte echt ziemlichen Kohldampf. Und während das Hähnchen vor sich her brutzelte, schälte Boerne Kartoffeln und warf sie in den Topf, und Thiel bereitete einen Gurkensalat zu. Dann deckten sie in Ruhe den Tisch, Boerne öffnete eine Flasche Wein, und Thiel öffnete sich ein Bier.  
Sie ließen sich das Essen schmecken, dann ging es zusammen auf die Wohnzimmercouch, um den Sonntagabendkrimi zu gucken. Mit dem ließen sie den Sonntag immer ausklingen, wenn nicht gerade irgendwas dazwischen kam. Mal sehen, wer heute schneller darauf kommen würde, wer der Mörder war.  
Thiel schmiegte sich an Boerne, Boerne legte seinen Arm um ihn, und zog ihn näher an sich.  
Und dann wurde Thiel plötzlich von einem ganz starken Glücksgefühl durchströmt. Glücklich. Er war so verdammt glücklich.  
Nein, es war nicht schlimm, dass Boerne nicht daran gedacht hatte, welcher Tag heute war. Sie liebten sich und waren glücklich miteinander, und das hoffentlich noch viele Jahre. Was spielte es da schon für eine Rolle, dass Boerne nicht an ihren Jahrestag gedacht hatte?

Boerne beugte sich zu ihm rüber, legte die linke Hand an seine Wange und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Danke, Frank.“  
„Danke? Für was denn?“ Den Wein hatte er ihm ja noch nicht gegeben.  
Boerne lächelte ihn warm an. „Für ein wunderschönes Jahr.“


End file.
